


Your Season 21 Champions

by Anonymous



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bindi has developed feelings for Derek and when she tells him he assures her that it's just a little crush. A year later a now 18 year old Bindi is back to convince Derek it's more than a crush and that she's not a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Season 21 Champions

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for a very long time not to ship this pairing because I'm sure plenty of people will think it's wrong but I couldn't help it, they were just too cute and had too much chemistry. On that note this is a work of complete fiction and it only happened in my sick imagination.

She'd forgotten to close the curtains when she'd lain down and the lights of the city were pouring in through the window and bouncing off of the Mirror Ball trophy's reflective surface and painting the ceiling with twinkling dashes of illumination. She just couldn't stop staring at it, it was so beautiful and everything that it represented for her personally, much more than just a reality dance competition, was beautiful. Bindi felt like she'd really grown as a person throughout the entire experience, matured and really become more comfortable in her own skin. She'd tried something new, something unexpected, really put herself out there and made herself vulnerable and she felt like it had only made her stronger. Gosh, looking at the trophy just made her so happy! She'd done it, well they'd done it; her and Derek. 

Oh, Derek. Just the thought of him made her giddy and set butterflies loose in her stomach. From the moment she'd met him she'd thought that he was cute with his fit dancers body and his bright smile that lit up his blue eyes. Once she'd gotten to know him and discovered what a kind, caring, genuine guy he was she'd started to like him, like him and all the touching they had to do while dancing only pushed her over the edge faster she thinks. It wasn't long before every touch of his hand made her heart beat faster and when he pressed their bodies together she was always sure he could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest but if he ever noticed he was kind enough not to mention it and for that she was grateful. She doesn't know how she would have felt having her crush laid out in the open in front of cameras and viewers around the world. Bindi was glad that she was able to keep it private, her own little secret.

Her eyes landed on the trophy again and suddenly her throat went dry and scratchy and she was fighting back tears for though it was meant to symbolize success it was also a glaring and definitive end. No more days jam packed with dance rehearsals and wardrobe fittings and make up. No more nervous Monday's and then relived Monday nights but most importantly no more Derek. Now that the show was over the chances of her and Derek spending any time together were very slim. After tonight she'd go back to Australia, back to her normal life and while she loved her life she couldn't help but be sad at the loss of Derek in it. 

Before she really had time to think about what she was doing she was throwing the covers off the bed stuffing her feet into her shoes and rushing out of her room barely pausing to grab the keycard and shove it into her pocket so that she would be able to get back in. She sprinted down the hallway, passed one, two, three, four, five rooms until she was standing in front of Derek's door and without hesitation rapped on it with her knuckles a few times. Now that she was forced to wait her brain was catching up with her body and she started to wonder just what she was doing, why had she come to his room, she checked her watch, at 12:34 AM for no apparent reason? She had just decided that this was a terrible idea, Derek was obviously asleep and she still had no idea what her planned course of action even was and that she should just sneak back to her own room and pretend this never happened when Derek opened the door in nothing but his boxer briefs, hair disheveled from sleep. He raised a hand to shade his eyes from the light that flooded into his room from the hallway and he squinted at her as recognition dawned on him.

“Bindi, what're you doing here? Is everything alright?”

Her eyes devour his body unbidden taking in the smooth expanse of his defined chest and firm stomach and then lower, his boxers cup his package just right and she can see the outline of his cock hugged tightly by the fabric and the sight of it has her mouth going dry as the deserts of her homeland and she had to swallow a few times before she's able to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth and reply.

“Yeah...everything's...fine. I'm...fine.” Her voice was soft and she spoke slowly as if in a daze. Her eyes flicked from Derek's baby blues to his lips, rosy and tempting and she wondered if they were as soft as they looked then realization dawned on her and she realized that's why she was here. She'd be leaving tomorrow maybe never to see Derek again and she didn't want to leave without at least telling him how she felt, she at least owed it to herself to see what would happen that way she'd never have to look back on it and wonder. Maybe to some she was to young to make this decision but they didn't know her, didn't know her mind or her heart and what right did they have to tell her how to live her life? They didn't.

All this ran through her head in a matter of seconds and then she was surging forward until her body was flush with his and she crushed her lips to his in a desperate kiss. His lips were just as soft as she'd thought they'd be, plush and pillowy beneath her own and she must have caught him off guard because she was able to back him into the room a few steps until the door shushed over the carpet and clicked to a close leaving them in almost darkness. Derek gasped in surprise and she took it as an opening and slipped her tongue into his mouth sliding over his own in a silken caress. His hands came up and grasped her shoulders and… pushed her away putting a safe distance between their bodies, holding her fast when she tried to kiss him again.

“Whoa Bindi, Bindi stop. What's going on?” His concern was evident by the furrowing of his brow, the soft timbre of his voice, it emanated from his eyes as they searched her face trying to discern her feelings, trying to figure out just what was happening. He was running his hands lightly over her upper arms in a comforting motion. His tender touch and the way he was looking at her, like he was ready to do whatever it took to make her happy again it just broke down whatever was left of her composure. Bindi's shoulders slumped and she could feel the familiar prick of tears behind her eyes.

“Aw Bindi sweetie, what is it? You know whatever it is you can talk to me.”

He slid his hands down her arms until he could lace their fingers together and her nerves were so raw she wasn't able to suppress her shiver of delight, wasn't able to prevent the goosebumps that tingled across her skin. She tightened her grip around his fingers squeezing them hard once before letting go and wrapping her arms around her middle, it was harder to think when he was touching her.

“Derek I...I'm leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to leave without...without telling you that, that I have grown very attached to you over the past few months and well I...I have feelings for you Derek, romantic feelings and I just wanted you to know that because I...wondered if maybe you could have feelings for me too?”

Bindi's heart was pounding so hard against her ribs that she was sure he could hear its drumming in the few silent moments before he moved. He grabbed her hands once more bringing each of them to his lips in turn and pressing a warm kiss to the knuckles. His eyes softened, filling with sympathy and Bindi thought for a moment she might be sick. She didn't want his pity.

“Oh Bindi baby. You know that I care deeply for you but any feelings that I may have that aren't strictly platonic would be completely inappropriate. You're 17 years old baby and I'm 30, that's illegal here and it would be totally unethical for me to take advantage of you that way Bindi and I would never do anything to hurt you or let you do something that you might regret later. The dancing, sometimes it makes you feel certain things and that's how you know it's good, when it makes you really feel but Bindi that's all it is, just a little crush.”

Her heart dropped and her stomach started to swirl and now she really did feel like she was gonna be sick. He thought this was just some stupid crush, the flighting fancy of some teenage girl that was here one day and gone the next. After everything that they had shared for him to believe she wasn't capable of making a decision like this really stung, frankly it broke her heart. She found herself once again pulling her hands from Derek's and taking a few steps back putting even more space between them.

“Derek I understand that I'm not old enough to consent here and I would never do anything that would jeopardize your reputation or your freedom but don't act like I'm not able to understand my feelings, romantic or otherwise. Now I do believe I've kept you long enough. I'm sorry to have woken you. Goodbye Derek.” She kissed him on the cheek before turning quickly on her heel and walking through the door closing it softly behind her. Once in the hallway she ran back to her room, flung herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

One Year Later

Bindi had returned home the morning after her midnight conversation with Derek just as planned. She'd gone back to the zoo, back to taking care of the animals and educating people about them and why they were so important and mostly it was just like it had always been and she was happy. Except for her continued feelings for Derek, they had not faded like he'd thought they would and she'd known they wouldn't. They kept in contact through text and they kept up with each other through social media but every time she saw his smiling face in another picture or received another “just checking in with my best girl” text her heart shriveled a little in her breast. So she'd waited and she'd planned. 

Now exactly one year later here she was standing in Derek's dressing room waiting for him to finish one of his acclaimed shows. She'd only been waiting for about 5 minutes when he walked through the door closed it behind him with a heavy sigh then leaning back against it began to undress. He must not have noticed her presence because after his tie came his coat both of which he tossed in the general vicinity of the small couch taking up one wall of the room. He started on the buttons of his shirt, the ones at his throat first and each one he undid bared a little more of his body to her hungry eyes. He hadn't changed at all in the year they'd been apart, he was still trim and fit and smooth and she couldn't count the number of times she'd dreamed of touching him since going home. Once he'd finished with the buttons of his shirt he let it hang off of his shoulders and he was sliding his belt through the loops of his dress pants when she decided she'd played the part of voyeur long enough. 

She cleared her throat softly and spoke into the silence. “Hello Derek.”

His eyes shot open, bright blue orbs piercing her from across the room as he pushed off the door and took a few steps closer. “Bindi?” he asked and then more firmly, “Bindi!” He took her into his arms lifted her off of her feet and spun her around a few times before setting her back down. “Bindi, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you at all, what a surprise!”

“I wanted to see you, to talk to you. The last time we saw each other when I came to your room, do you remember what we talked about?” 

“Of course I remember Bindi.” 

“Well it's been a year Derek and I'm 18 now and I just had to tell you that nothing has changed for me. I still want you, if anything my feelings for you have only gotten stronger. I missed you so much. I'm of age now and I just wanted to know if that changed anything, do you have feelings for me Derek? Could you ever have feelings for me?”

“Ah Bindi,” he huffed. “I don't know what to say.”

She stood up straighter and looked him dead in the eye when she replied. “Say that you don't want me. Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you never once thought about me, romantically, sexually. Tell me that and I'll go and our friendship will go back to how its always been.” The silence stretched on for what felt like hours but was really only minutes and Bindi was starting to think that maybe she'd wasted the trip when Derek spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I can't do that Bindi.”

She lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and speaks just as quietly as he had. “What can't you do Derek?” 

His expression falters and he runs his hand through his hair tugging at the ends in frustration. His eyebrows are drawn together and though he's looking at her his eyes are unfocused like he's not really seeing her and then the words are tumbling out of his mouth so fast she almost can't keep up with them. 

“I can't tell you that I don't have feelings for you, that I haven't had feelings for you since almost the second I met you it seems.” He runs his fingers through his hair again but this time he doesn't let go he just keeps tugging it until it looks like he might yank it out by the roots and he's pacing now, five agitated steps in one direction then five steps back. “But it's wrong Bindi, I'm not supposed to have these feelings for you, not then and not now. I should have never wanted to kiss you every time we did our Viennese Waltz, shouldn't have wanted to actually sink my teeth into your neck when we did our Argentine Tango just because I wondered if you tasted as good as you smelled.” He stops his pacing in front of her, he's staring into her eyes, searching her expression as he raises his hand to slide around the back of her neck drawing her closer to him. His chest is firm beneath her breasts as he presses into her not an inch of space separating them. His thumb ghosts over the pulse point in her neck and she swallows audibly as electricity shoots up her spine at the touch. “I shouldn't want you now.” He whispers against her lips and then he's kissing her and her eyes are fluttering closed and suddenly all coherent thought flees. 

His lips are just as soft as she remembers warm and smooth as they glide across her own and when his tongue teases along the seam of her lips she opens for him granting him access. He dips his tongue into her mouth tracing over her teeth, the silky skin of her cheeks before skimming along her tongue seductively. The taste of mint, crisp and invigorating floods her mouth lighting up her taste buds and she moans in the back of her throat. The sound must snap Derek out of whatever trance he was in because he pulls back brushing her hair away from her face before laying his forehead against hers.

“What are we gonna do Bindi?” he pants, his breathing erratic from their kiss. 

She pulls back enough to take in his whole face before answering his question. “Just stop thinking Derek, stop thinking and feel.” His chest is warm and she can feel the accelerated rhythm of his heart under the palm of her hand so she rubs soothing circles into his chest hoping to calm him. A shudder racks his body and then he's moving away to sit on the little couch spreading his arms wide in invitation. 

“Whatever you want Bindi, we'll do whatever you want. I don't want to fight my feelings anymore but I also don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do. Only what you want Bindi.” 

She doesn't think she's ever heard anything better than that and the sheer number of possibilities running through her head has her dizzy. She puts her hand to her head in an effort to slow her racing thoughts and she can't prevent the large goofy smile that's spreading across her face. Oh gosh, there's so much she wants to try with him, to do to him, to have him do to her, all the things she'd read about and imagined. With seemingly no restrictions she almost can't decide what to do but she knows she wants to see all of him and so she starts there. 

“Take your clothes off, your shirt first and then your pants. I want to see you.” Her voice has gone so husky she almost doesn't even recognize it and she sees his whole body shiver in response to the apparent difference. He did as she asked, leaning forward to remove his shirt then bending to remove his shoes and socks, his pants quickly follow until he's sitting there in nothing but boxer briefs reminiscent of their last encounter. “Take all of it off Derek.” She says gesturing to the offending garment. His hands pause for a moment at the waistband of his shorts then decision made he lifts his butt off the sofa and kicks them to the side before once again settling onto the couch, arms resting at his sides, legs slightly spread. 

Seeing Derek nude for the first time is like a feast for her eyes, he's absolutely stunning. His blonde hair is messy from his earlier treatment of it, his pupils enlarged with anticipation, face flushed. She moves to him straddling his thighs and putting both of her hands palms flat against his chest. His skin is smooth like he'd recently had it waxed and his pecs are like warm stone under her hands as she slides her hands over them. His nipples are already hard from having been exposed to the chill of the room and when she brushes over them with her fingers he sucks in a sharp breath through his nose and so she did it again just to see his reaction. She continues her exploratory descent over his abs and lower still following the faintest line of hair from his belly button to the neatly trimmed pubic hair around his cock. Bindi combs her fingers through the coarse hair there and he sucks in a deep breath that makes his stomach go concave and his pelvic muscles jump under her fingers and when she finally wraps her fingers around the base Derek lets out a hiss between his teeth thrusting up into her grip. He's hard under her palm but the skin is so soft he's like iron covered velvet when she strokes him. 

“I've never touched a cock before.” Her voice is breathy. “How does it feel? Tell me what to do.” 

“Tighter, grip it tighter and faster.” he instructs voice strained. 

Bindi does as he asks stroking him faster and harder and his eyes fall closed in bliss. “Fuck, just like that Bindi.” 

She keeps her pace steady, enjoying the myriad of expressions crossing his face and the play of muscles beneath his skin. Sweat had begun to bead his brow and upper lip and when he opened his eyes again they shone up at her like twin points of blue flame. When she gently grasps his balls and rubs over them with her thumb his hips jerk under her thighs jostling her in his lap. His hand shoots out and his fingers band around her wrist halting her actions. 

“If you don't stop I'm gonna come,” he sucks in a deep breath gathering what's left of his composure before continuing. “and I don't wanna come yet. I wanna touch you Bindi, will you let me, touch you?” 

She remembers what it's like to have Derek's hands on her from when they were dancing, his firm hold on her waist, the slide of his slightly callused hands over her bare arms and she shivers in anticipation of those hands exploring her much more secret places. “Oh yes, please touch me Derek.” 

She can feel the heat of his hands through the denim of her jeans as they make their way from her thighs to the hem of her t-shirt where he rubs tiny circles into her skin. “You'll tell me if I do anything you don't like or that makes you uncomfortable and we'll stop. You're in complete control here Bindi.” He rucks her shirt up exposing her stomach and she takes the hint pulling it up the rest of the way and letting it fall from her hands to swish silently to the floor. Without giving herself time to over think it she reaches behind herself unhooks her bra and lets it join her shirt on the carpet. Her breasts are large, heavy, with the nipples pointed slightly downwards and normally she's kinda self conscious about the way her boobs sag but sitting here with Derek naked and needy under her, staring up at her with arousal shining in his turquoise eyes she feels empowered. He's covered in a light sheen of sweat and she can see his pulse still pounding in his neck, his cock still painfully hard between her thighs. She did that, she made Derek feel that way and now he wanted to touch her and Bindi's stomach flutters in nervous excitement. 

She gives him a bright smile easing off of his lap to toe off her own shoes and socks and remove the rest of her clothes until she's naked as the day she was born. His eyes rove her body taking in her full form from her breasts over her stomach to her full hips and thighs and finally that secret place between them. She watches his Adam's apple bob as he gulps. “Come here.” His voice is rough and gravelly when he extends his hand to her. Her hand in his he pulls her down next to him on the sofa, guides her back until she's laying horizontally and he's hovering above her propped up on his hands the muscles of his forearms sharply defined. 

“Tell me if I do something you don't like.” he whispers again into her hair nosing his way from her hairline to her jawline until his lips at last find hers again the touch so light it's barely a tickle and she whines in the back of her throat desperate for more. He responds by pressing his lips firmer to hers licking along her plump lower lip, teasing at the seam seeking entrance which she happily grants. He deepens the kiss by measures tracing over the ridges of her teeth, trailing his tongue along hers coaxing it into action and she tangles their tongues together in an altogether different type of dance. When they break apart they're both breathless and Derek peppers kisses down her neck and over her collar bone while taking deep breaths through his nose to steady his breathing. His tongue licks a wet trail down the slope of her right breast to circle around one peaked nipple and when his mouth finally closes around it Bindi lets out a hiss of pleasure her hand coming up to cradle the back of Derek's head and hold him closer. Every tug of his mouth has lines of arousal spreading throughout her abdomen and when he rakes his teeth over her sensitized nipple those lines get pulled taunt and her back arches off the upholstery of the couch. He moves to her left breast showing it the same attention as the first until she's bucking her hips up into his seeking something... she's not sure what. 

His hand tight on her hip stilling her movements. “What do you need baby?” His breath is warm on her nipple and it gets impossibly harder from the stimulation. 

“Ugh, touch me!” her voice is tight with frustration. 

“I am touching you.” He catches her nipple with his teeth to demonstrate his point. 

“No not there,” She guides the hand on her hip to her hairless mound and pushes down putting pressure on her clit and her legs spread wantonly in invitation. “here.” 

“Okay baby.” 

He's kissing his way down her body again, a leisurely pattern over her stomach, a sprinkling from one hip bone to the other making Bindi's pelvic muscles jump. He settles himself more comfortably between her thighs and uses his thumbs to spread open her lips exposing her most delicate flesh and her inner muscles clench in excitement under his gaze. He flicks his tongue over her clit and at first it's almost too much, too much sensation that has her insides tightening almost painfully before they unwind and then it's nothing but warm tendrils of pleasure spiraling from her clit and throughout her body. She's wet from his mouth and wet from her own juices which Derek laps up greedily from her opening. He licks her steadily focusing his attention on her extremely sensitive clit with tight flicks and circles around it breaking it up with long languorous licks to her dripping opening and back again. When he slips the tip of a single finger into her she lets out a ragged moan. 

“Oh my God Derek!” her hand flies into his hair keeping his head pressed firmly against her as she grinds against his face in time with the thrusts of his finger inside her. The pleasure is pooling in her gut, just on the cusp of overflowing and then he curls his finger up hitting a spot inside of her that she's never touched before and suddenly the pleasure is flooding her like a warm wash of intense golden light filling her up from the inside out. She's chanting his name over and over, Derek oh, Derek Derek Derek, like a prayer and he just licks her through it drinking up the juices spilling out of her until she's a twitching mass of nerve endings beneath him. With one last lick he starts kissing his way back up her body to lay a tender kiss on her flushed cheek. 

“How was that?” he asks huskily, nibbling along her jaw.

Amazing, wonderful, positively transcendent even but she's having trouble articulating this her mind is still blurred around the edges and everything feels a little like it's happening in slow motion and she only musters a contented sigh in reply. Derek is pressed to her from chest to pelvis, a warm weight atop her and she can feel his hard cock pressed against her thigh like molten iron and her subsequent confusion is enough to start to penetrate her post orgasmic haze. Derek was still hard and that meant he hadn't come yet and that wasn't right. She wanted him to feel as good as she felt, that time stopping heart pounding moment of pleasure so intense it almost left you feeling like you were a different person afterward. 

“Derek…want you to make love to me.”

He stops sucking on her earlobe and looks at her. “We don't have to do that Bindi. I just wanted to make you feel good.” 

Her brows pull together in a frown and her feelings of afterglow quickly fade as they are replaced by anxiety. “But you're still hard and I want you to make love to me. You said only what I wanted and that's what I want, you said.” They'd come so far and she'd thought he was finally accepting her as an adult, as a woman capable of making her own choices. Bindi didn't know what else she could do to make him see and the thought that maybe she'd never have Derek as fully as she wanted came to the forefront of her mind. “Please Derek.” she pleads. 

“Alright baby, alright. You tell me if it hurts too much or if you want to stop. Only what you want, okay.” 

She nods furiously, heart rate accelerating in expectation. He gets to his knees between her thighs  
hooking her legs loosely around his hips. Derek takes his cock in hand tugging at it a few times before rubbing it over her slippery slit, tapping the head against her clit a few times making her squirm before placing it at her opening gazing into her face as he slides into her by increments. She's taken about half of his dick when he meets the barrier of her hymen and he stops to ask if she's ready. 

“Do it.” 

He grabs her by the hips giving one forceful thrust and he's broken through her hymen, fully seated inside her his balls resting against her ass. She expected it to hurt more but there's only the slightest twinge of pain inside her before it's washed away by a feeling of complete satisfaction. 

“You're so tight Bindi fuck.” 

She can see his thigh muscles straining with the need to move but he just clenches his teeth to tamp down the desire waiting until she's adjusted to him inside her before giving an experimental thrust and when he does she's sure she sees stars. 

“Oh my God do that again.” 

So he does, thrusting into her slowly at first but then picking up the pace until he finds a steady beating rhythm, she's stretched tight around him and she's so wet that her pussy is squelching obscenely with every thrust. He jerks her hips up changing the angle and he hits that spot inside her that he had earlier and Bindi lets out a shout of delight. He hits that spot over and over and that blissful feeling is overtaking her until she's nothing but pleasure from where his body is joined to hers to the very tips of her fingers and toes, her very atoms sparking with it but better than that is watching Derek. His body is covered in sweat from his exertions, dripping over straining muscles, veins standing out against his skin as his blood rushes through his body. His eyes are closed head thrown back as he continues to pound into her and he's so beautiful like this she thinks she could watch him like this forever, wishes it could last forever. 

“Oh fuck Bindi, you're so fuckin tight, so fuckin wet. Wanted you for so long...was afraid of it but you're so fuckin good Bindi, couldn't say no, couldn't stop these feelings.” The words tumble out of him like now that he's started saying them there's no hope of stopping the rest from escaping. “Kept imaging this, all the time, you spread out for me, taking my cock like a pro, moaning my name. Say my name Bindi.” He brushes over her swollen still over sensitive clit with his thumb and she'd be moaning his name even if he hadn't asked her to.

“Oh Derek!” 

“Yes, Bindi yes. So fuckin perfect for me, so beautiful Bindi.” His tempo falters and his grip on her hips tightens to almost bruising force as he works her over his dick to make up for his lost rhythm. “Shit, Bindi I'm gonna come baby.” 

The idea thrills her and she clenches her inner muscles around him to spur him on. “Yes, please, please come for me!” 

He hunches over pounding into her harder than ever before making her breasts bounce with each powerful thrust, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh and their heavy panting breaths the only thing breaking the silence. He pulls out of her strokes his cock once and then he's coming over her stomach in thick ropes of milky semen. The expression on his face is one of ecstasy, head thrown back, primitive growls ripping there way out of his throat and that coupled with the warm sensation of his come coating her skin pushes her over the edge and she's coming again, less earth shattering this time and more of a gentle brushing of familiar sensation. He collapses on top of her barely catching himself on one hand so he doesn't completely crush her then wedging himself between her and the back of the sofa. She turns on her side to face him so they have more room and he wraps his arms around her pulling her into his chest and Bindi tucks her head under his chin. She can feel his heart hammering against her ear his chest rising and falling quickly as he catches his breath. 

“That was wonderful Derek. I'm so glad that I got to share this with you.” She pulls back to look at him questioningly. “You enjoyed it too, didn't you Derek?” 

“It was amazing Bindi.” A small chuckle escapes him and he swipes his finger through the now tacky come on her stomach bringing it into her line of sight. “I think this is evidence of that.” 

She grabs his hand and brings his finger to her lips sucking it into her mouth and licking it clean. Derek groans and his cock twitches against her mound. “You keep that up and we won't be leaving this dressing room until morning.”

She releases his finger with a wet pop and her lips curl into an almost predatory smile. “I wouldn't mind that at all.” 

And really neither would he. 

End


End file.
